


Not Interested

by 2inchlich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Giantess - Freeform, Macro/Micro, One Shot, Short, female giant, male giant, male tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2inchlich/pseuds/2inchlich
Summary: Just a goofy little ficlet I had a random burst of inspiration for, featuring my ocs Kjeld and Brenna.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Not Interested

“Not interested.”

“Well I’M interested.”

Brenna grimaces down at the man standing among the pine needles and branches on the ground between her hiking boots. “Could you leave?” She asks, nudging him with the toe of her boot. “Please?”

He blushes and staggers back from her gentle nudge, falling backwards despite the nudge lacking any serious force behind it. His breathing picks up slightly and he gazes up at her dreamily, mouth slightly agape.

“Do that again.” It’s voiced like a command, but his tone is so breathy and light that it sounds like he’s begging. 

“Oh my _god_ ,” she groans, turning and starting to walk through the woods back towards her home to the north. “Go home, I told you, I’m not interested.”

“Wait!”

For some reason, she stops and glances down at him. “What.”

“If you aren’t interested then you should show me you aren’t interested! Just take me home with you, you can do whatever you want to me, I deserve it.” 

His tone is a strange mix of excited and forlorn–like he’s pretending to be punished. It disgusts her. 

“No,” she says bluntly, continuing walking through the woods. 

“Wait, mistress!”

“Don’t call me that.” She can hear him starting to run after her, her strides greatly outpacing his own. 

“I’d like to call you mistress,” he says, panting slightly as he runs after her. “If you leave me out here I’ll die, mistress, there’s bears.”

“I don’t see how that’s my problem.” He had followed her out here. If he got hurt _stalking_ her, that was entirely his fault, not hers. “There’s mountain lions too. Maybe even a serial killer if I’m lucky.”

“If you’re going to be a bitch the least you can do is be an entertaining one.”

“Mm.” She stops outside her small cottage. Dried herbs hang around the porch and doorway and windows, and a familiar blond giant in a leather jacket sits in her rocking chair on the wooden porch.

“Kjeld,” she says with a grin, hurrying up to and hugging her twin brother.

“Hey, I was wondering if you’d want to spar today? Or work on the bikes? I got the airbrush paints in today, I was gonna put some flames or a dragon or some shit on mine.”

Brenna grimaces, motioning over her shoulder with a nod of her head towards the parasite following her. “Not now. Dealing with a problem, don’t want him to ruin our time.”

The human man runs up to them, slowing down and stopping when he realizes that Kjeld is just a clean shaven giant man and not a somewhat masculine giant woman. “Oh,” he says, voice growing somewhat genuinely dejected finally, not just a facade of disappointment to manipulate Brenna into giving him what he wants. “Your husband. I see.”

“What the fuck?”

“You don’t see anything, man,” Kjeld says, speaking over Brenna. “She’s my twin, don’t be gross.”

Brenna glares down at him, then lets out a long, low, frustrated sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose and placing her hand on her hip. “He’s been pestering me for a while. Wants me to step on him or some shit.”

Kjeld smirks and walks over to the man, letting out a small laugh. “That’s it? Fucking pathetic. Get out of here, Brenna isn’t like that. Unless you want me to step on you instead?” He adds the last part with a grin and a wink. “It’s been a while but if you’re as desperate as you seem I’d be happy to oblige.”

“No, no, I’m good. I’ll be going.” 

“Hmm I don’t think you will be, actually.” 

Kjeld kneels and plucks the man up before he has a chance to escape.

Brenna watches, then scoffs as Kjeld stands back up and sticks the man in the pocket of his leather jacket. “You can’t be serious. He’s a handful, and you’ll get tired of him.”

“Yeah, probably. Haven’t kept a pet in a while though,” Kjeld says with a wide grin. “Anyway. The bikes? Next week?”

“Next week should be great. Thanks, Kjeld.”

“Don’t mention it.”


End file.
